Love Story
by aletjrn86
Summary: This is alove story about Marion & Indy set after Indy 4
1. Chapter 1

Indy , Get down here, right now

06/10/2008 19:11:00

Indy , Get down here, right now!"

Indiana Jones was drag out of peaceful slumber by a very loud and very irritated female voice. The voice, was, his wife Marion.

"Indy! Get down here!" Marion hollered again, stopping only upon seeing him exit the bedroom door at the top of the stairs.

His wife stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded over her chest, framing the now-visible swelling of her abdomen which contained their soon-to-be-born second child a little girl.

Marion, at 48, had been surprised and worried on discovering she was pregnant . Indy had had his own reservations, but seeing all the changes in Marion's body and her glow to the pregnancy, he'd forgot them all.

Morning, sweetheart, indy said, as he kissed her on the cheek, slipping his hand around her belly. She did not stop to his touch; standing very still and sighing at a loss of words

Have u seen or talk to Mutt ? asked Marion

Nope I haven't , why ? replied Indy

Oh because indy I just got a letter from the school saying hes cutting school again.

Im going to have to talk to Mutt about that , Marion," he said.

We have to because soon or later were going to have two to worry about you know .

I know marion , this is just getting really to me and im getting old for this indy said , you know with the situation with mutt and now with this new little additon to our family that's coming in less than 2 months .

"So you're saying you don't want to have a baby?" Marion's blue eyes were nearly fearful as she gazed up at him from his embrace.

No not all marion . he sadi

And indy its about 1 month away now

"Don't remind me." The two lovers locked eyes.He leaned down and kissed her, smiling at the movement he felt against his hand as he did so. He imagined that the little girl was protesting their embrace, like her older brother. Breaking apart, he pulled Marion to him as tightly as he could, remembering their years together and how merely 8months before, he'd thought he'd never see her again. Now they were married and 1 month away from being the parents of two children.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter : Marion has the baby , They finally convince Mutt to go back to school

08/10/2008 18:58:00

Next chapter : Marion has the baby , They finally convince Mutt to go back to school .

Its been about a month and now Marion was at any day now about deliver the baby.

Well I guess im off to school now , bye mom & dad , said Mutt

Flashback :

After a while both Indy and Marion finally convince Mutt to go back to school

But mom I don't want to go back to school . Mutt said

Indy ! please help me out here by telling mutt that he must go back , Marion said

Mutt your mothers right , you should go back . Indy said

But I don't see why I have to ,theres not point of me going said Mutt

Marion I have an idea why don't we let Mutt get a new motorcyle the one that he has always wanted as a comprise of going to go back to school, Indy said

I think that a great idea dad, said Mutt while smiling to himself

Well I think that's a swell idea Indy said Marion

So then it settle you go back to school on the count of you get a new bike ,asked Indy

YES ! replied Mutt

Back to present day

Well Marion I have to go to work now are you going to be ok , said Indy

Yes ill be fine Indy , Ill call if I need anything ok , said Marion

Are you sure I can stay home if you want , asked Indy

Yes im sure ill be fine just go to work ok , said Marion

Ok , then call me if you anything , said Indy

A couple hrs later Indy couldn't not think or teach anymore he was to focus on something else

Marion Im home , said Indy

What are you doing home early asked Marion

I couldn't think about anything not only that I couldn't teach , thinking about you and how I left you here alone ready to have the baby, said Indy

Oh Indy , I love you so much for thinking about me and the baby , said Marion , they started to kiss but were interrupted

Indy I think my waterbroke said Marion

Omg Marion , Is your bag ready ? asked Indy

Yah its our bedroom , Marion told Indy

They were off to the hospital

About 7 hours later

Indy called Mutt telling him that Marion is having the baby

Mutt came after school was over he was waiting in the waiting room with Oxley and Dean Charles Stanforth

In the delivery room

Ok Marion its time to push now , told the doctor

Ugh ! Indy , I hate you so much right now , screamed Marion

Indy holding her hand , oh Marion your doing so good come on , said Indy

Ok one more big push now and the baby will be here told the doctor

Ugh! Marion said as she push one more time ,

At that moment you could hear screams of a little baby crying now

And here she is , said the doctor to both Indy and Marion

Oh my gosh she so beautiful said Indy

Oh I want to hold her now , give her to me , said Marion

Ok here she is , said the doctor handing the baby to Marion

Oh my goodness , what should we call her Indy


	3. Chapter 3

12/10/2008 20:50:00

I decided to name the baby girl Henrietta Elenai " Dakatoa " Ina Jones , welll the first name is obvious , and I love the name elenia so I add the name and the as of Dakota is another obivious and also I go the idea

From a little birdy lol thank you for the idea Kat1021

Indy & Marion have finally chosen a name for their baby girl.

Setting : Still is in the Hospital Room

Mutt walks in after the baby is born , He walks over to his parents

Omg she so cute , have you name her yet asked Mutt while he was in awe at the baby.

Here you want to hold her mutt , asked Marion , Mutt nodded yes .

Well here you go say hi to Henrietta Elenia Ina Jones , said while passing the little girl to her older brother.

Hey there im your big brother Mutt , ill teach you everything that youll need to know , If you you need anything im here for you little one.

Oh yeah Mom , Dad I got a surprise fot you when you get home its for everyone, said Mutt

Two weeks later: At the home of the Joneses

Indiana was woken by some cries from little Henrietta or little Dakota.(Mutt little surprise was a puppy that he named Dakota.)

Indy heard some cries

He didn't want to wake Marion so he got up and check on her.

As Indy came closer to Henrietta you can only hear little whimpers this time

Hey there what wrong little one, are you hungry? You need a change?

He check and she was clean. So your hungry ? ask Indy

Indy made a bottle for her and feed her , after she was done he burped her and put her back in her basinet next to Marions side of the bed.

The next morning

Marion wakes up and walks to the living room and sees the most beautiful picture shes has ever seen. It was Indy sleeping on the couch with baby Henrietta, the puppy that mutt got them was laying next to indy as well.

Indy , Marion said quietly trying not to wake up the baby.

Indy wake up , said Marion

Damn it Indy why do you have to be a heavy sleepier she thought.

Indy woke up finally , he tried not to wake up Henrietta

He gave Henrietta to Marion to feed her

Did Mutt go to school today ,? Asked Indy

Yeah he sure did , said Marion

Well im so proud of Mutt , said Indy

I know Indy , hes come so far from where he was at , said Marion

So when do you go back to work Indy , asked Marion

They told me that I can take as long as I wanted , but I think maybe I will go back like in 3 weeks , said Indy , Is that fine with you Marion? Asked Indy

Yeah that's perfect, said Marion


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait but I finally have this new chapter up hope you all enjoy it

20/10/2008 22:46:00

Sorry for the long wait but I finally have this new chapter up hope you all enjoy it .

The setting is set two years later from the last chapter.

Mutt is almost done with school . And Little Henrietta is now 2 years old

Marion was sitting at the table drinking some coffee with her little girl.

Mama , where s daddy ? asked the little girl

Marion still couldn't believe how her little girl learned to talk so fast at a young age (She was just 7 months old when she sad her first word )

Flash back

Indiana Jones was sitting on the couch one day with his wife , and all of the sudden they both heard a cried from their little girls room .

Ill go see what she wants , said Indy

Marion come over here now !, said Indy

What wrong Indy , asked Marion

She said her first word ….dada , he proudly said

Marion was so thrilled she had a huge smile and Indy pick Henrietta up to carry her hug and kiss her , he was so in love with his two favorite girls

A couple days later she said mama , and they were both excited again.

Back to present day

Mama , where's daddy , ask Henrietta again

Marion was so deep in her thoughts. She was remembering how Henrietta said her first sentence at only 15 months old .

She then realized her daughter was calling her and asking where her father was she told her that he was at work and would be home a couple hours

Marion continue to think about how her little girl was such a daddy little girl and how her little girl was like her when she was little she was also daddy little girl.

She remembers when Henrietta began to walk and crawl . Henrietta was about 4 months old when crawls and she held her own head up at 3 months. She began to learn to walk at 11 months old

Well hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want to give me some ideas on what the next chapter should be about you can just send them here at fanfiction through the reviews thnx for reading 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 522/10/2008 19:41:00

Honey I'm home , Indy said walking in from work

He walk-in and begin to worry because he didn't hear or see Marion anywhere

but then he walk in to the living room and surprise to find Mutt playing and watching a movie with Henrietta

The little girl notice her daddy came in sadn said Daddy…hi daddy

Hi sweetheart , where your mom ? asked Indy has he pick up the two year old

Oh she had to go get somethings from the grocery store, said Mutt

About an hr later , Marion came home

They were all sitting down in the living room

Hi honey how was your day ? asked Marion

It was good, but I missed my girls here at home , said Indy

Oh Jones your so sweet , said Marion

Daddy Daddy read me a storyyy , please asked Henrietta

Sure sweetheart , what book do you want to read today asked Indy

I don't know daddy she said as she giggled.

Why don't you tell her about the story about the Ark , Dad , said Mutt

I don't mutt don't you think that's a little scary for her , said Marion

Tell me that story daddy please , I like scaryyy stories she said

Ok sweetheart …it all began when I went to go see and talk to your beautiful mother ……he began the story

Later that night ….

The Jones family were eating dinner now .

So hows school going Mutt, asked Marion

Its going good , I have about 2 years to go to graduated , said Mutt

Wow , that's fantastic to hear , said Indy he was amazed

Later after dinner Marion took Henrietta to take a bath.

Marion came down after she was finish with bath and tucking her daughter in bed.

Mutt , Henrietta wants to say goodnight to you , said Marion

Ok , ill be back , said Mutt

Mutt ! yelled Henrietta

Hey silly goose , said Mutt while tickling his little sister

Stop it Mutt said Henrietta giggled

So you wanted to say goodnight to me , asked Mutt

Uh, Huh! said Henrietta

Well goodnite silly goose , said Mutt kissing Henrietta on her forehead

Nite , Mutt , said Henrietta

He closes the door a little bit and waves bye to her .

Henrietta closes her eyes and falls asleep into her sweet and beautiful peaceful dreams.

He came back later to his parents and said hes goodnights

Well I better get ready to go to bed now its getting late and I have to wake up early tomorrow , said Mutt kissing his mother goodnight

Goodnight said Mutt to his parents

Nite , they both Indy and Marion said Unison

Mutt walk back to his room and got ready for bed

Indy and Marion were now alone in the living room watching tv .

This is so relaxing , Indy told Marion

It sure is Jones, it sure is, said Marion

But just wait and see until tomorrow when will not be this quiet , and it will be noisy with Henrietta and Mutt here after school, said Marion

Marion & Indy are just in the living room wahtcing tv still and finally they go to bed as well.

Well guys tell me what you thought , I don't know what to write about next so any ideas?


End file.
